


Little Wonders

by sillyboyblue



Category: The Hitcher (1986)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: They held hands instead of their guns and Jim understood his enemy's goal.





	

The light peered between the orange curtains, through the window of the small motel room. Specks of dust floated in the hot air and shone in the morning sun like flecks of gold. They danced in the yellow light, waltzing and swirling, whirling and twirling slowly and elegantly before John's eyes. The man blinked and sent flying some golden bits that had gotten stuck in his eyelids, in a way to tell him he had kept his blue eyes open for too long. They were unfocused for an instant as he looked around the room. There was too much to watch. John was not the kind of man to stop and take in what he saw wherever he was. He did not contemplate the world and the little wonders it held. He had discovered the beauty of the dancing gold this morning.

It had been raining heavily the day before. John had stayed outside with his arms stretched out and his head thrown back to look at the angry sky. He smiled at the dark grey clouds that seemed enraged. He enjoyed the pitter patter of the drops on his forehead, how his open hands collected a tiny amount of water that dripped from his fingers and how he was shivering in the end, more from emotion than from the cold. Rain felt unreal in the desert. It was like a long awaited miracle. Water trickled from his soaked dirty blond hair and soon enough he sneezed. He laughed as raindrops dribbled down his nose. The rain did not depress him, it made him euphoric. A voice brought him back from his dazed state.

"Go back inside ! You're gonna catch a cold !"

He smirked. He got the ever so caring boy worried. It was funny, because the younger man was usually carefree.

As he opened the door to the motel room he was welcomed with :

"You're like a freaking labrador."

John got rid of his coat and muddy shoes. A smile was still plastered on his face.

"Do you like dogs, Jim ?"

Jim Halsey shrugged.

"Go change into dry clothes or you'll catch something worse than a simple cold."

John behaved and went to the bedroom to grab new clothes.

Jim contemplated their new life together. It had begun when he refused to shoot John after running him over. They held hands instead of their guns and Jim understood his enemy's goal. John wanted to make him like him, and if he killed him, he would have won. But Jim did not have it in him to shoot John when he should have. He could not pull the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I had lost this story. I guess it is also a wonder that I found it again.


End file.
